Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a deposition mask. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing the deposition mask, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic devices have a wide range of uses. A tablet personal computer (PC) has been recently used as a mobile electronic device, in addition to a small electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
A mobile electronic device includes a display unit for providing visual information, such as images or moving images to users in order to support various functions. Because components for driving the display unit have recently become smaller, a portion of the display unit that occupies in an electronic device has increased, and a structure of the display unit that may be bent to have a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed.
To form the above-described display unit, each of layers may be formed using various methods. In this regard, methods of forming each layer may include a deposition method, a photomask process, etc.
In the deposition method, a process of vaporizing, spraying, and depositing a deposition material may generally include placing a deposition source in a lower portion, placing a mask on the deposition source, placing a substrate on the mask, and depositing the deposition material that has passed through the mask onto the substrate.
It is necessary to finely process pattern holes that are formed in the mask and allow the deposition material to pass through in order to manufacture a display apparatus panel that has both a large size and high resolution. Precision of such pattern holes may determine precision of a pattern of the deposition material. In particular, the pattern of the deposition material is a very important issue in terms of resolution of the display unit or performance thereof, and may determine a product quality. Thus, various apparatuses and methods are applied in order to increase the precision of the pattern of the deposition material.
As an example, a parent metal of the deposition mask is manufactured through a rolling process and then an etching or laser irradiation process for processing pattern holes, and thus, the mask may be finally manufactured.
However, when the mask is manufactured using a parent metal of the deposition mask manufactured through the rolling process, there is a problem in that pattern holes may not be processed in a region where the pattern holes need to be processed, or a defect may occur in a shape of the pattern holes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.